bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Confusion
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_3.25.19_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 45 |last = Spectra's Last Stand |next = Volt's Revolt }} Fusion Confusion is the 45th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on April 3, 2010. Plot While Keith Fermin has easily settled in as the newest member of the Resistance, with the exception of a jealous Ace Grit, Zenoheld abuses Prince Hydron due to his failure. Mylene Farrow tries to stand up for him; however the King rejects her, until Hydron puts the blame on Professor Clay. Zenoheld agrees to put the blame on Mira's dad. He discovers the secrets of the DNA code as well as where the transmission originated from (possibly from Neathia). Meanwhile, Marucho Marukura analyzes the same data as well as the one Keith received anonymously and discovers they are identical. Keith then suggests constructing Battle Gear for Drago. Drago denies at first feeling it would be wrong being part machine, but Keith assures him that the Battle Gear will be constructed from Drago's own DNA. This along with the lasting Vexos threat, Drago agrees, but must undergo a battle to test the virtual prototype. They enter Bakugan Interspace and Keith volunteers to use Ventus Hawktor (Shun's Guardian) and Subterra Coredem, (both appear in Gundalian Invaders) to battle Dan and Drago as Spectra Phantom. When Dan equips the Battle Gear, Drago struggles with it as his body is rejecting the Battle Gear. However, Drago continues to push forward and wins the battle, but nearly passes out due to the amount of power needed to control JetKor. Fortunately, enough data was gathered to construct a Battle Gear that would not harm Drago's body. Shun and the other Brawlers hope that Keith finishes Drago's Battle Gear before Zenoheld and the Vexos strike. The episode ends with Professor Clay telling Zenoheld about his ultimate and deadliest creation against the Brawlers denominated The Alternative. Featured Brawls * Spectra Vs Dan Major events *Marucho finds that the phantom data he received is identical to the set Keith received. *Keith is revealed to have created Helios's Battle Gear using the phantom data. *Dan and Keith decide to analyze Drago's DNA and splice it with the phantom data to create a set of Battle Gear for Drago. *Professor Clay realizes he has also received a copy of the phantom data. *Keith creates a prototype for Drago's Battle Gear using Twin Destructor and a strand of Drago's DNA. *Dan tests Drago's Battle Gear in a battle with Keith (as Spectra), who decides to use Coredem and Hawktor rather than Helios. *Dan defeats Keith in battle, but Drago struggles with his Battle Gear. *Drago's Battle Gear does not work well with his body, so Keith decides to adjust it to better match Drago's DNA. *Professor Clay approaches Zenoheld about creating an Alternative weapon to the BT system that is capable of destroying entire planets. Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Helios MK2 *Hawktor *Coredem *Akwimos *Aranaut Battle Gear Debuts *JetKor *Swayther *Rock Hammer Battle Gear Seen *JetKor *Battle Crusher (flashback) *Twin Destructor *Swayther *Rock Hammer Video de:Fusions-Konfusion Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes